


Into The Breech

by VintageJacqui



Category: Nagron - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageJacqui/pseuds/VintageJacqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short scene of what happens between Nagron before Agron goes over Mount Vesuvius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Breech

**Author's Note:**

  * For [memyselfandtelevision](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=memyselfandtelevision).



“Don’t. Don’t go.” He knew he could never say it but in his heart he was screaming. Nasir knew that Agron would go as soon as the plan was formed. Taking the Romans by surprise by scaling down the face of Vesuvius itself has been inspired. They all knew they would die on this barren prison of rock and sky if they didn’t take action soon. The loss of someone they has all considered sister had been the push they needed. Fight or die. There was no other choice.

Nasir was busying himself taking water around the sparse, draughty little camp they had made their temporary home. Many of the rebels were tying together long wiry vines to create the ropes they would need to climb down the mountain. His eyes automatically sought out his lover. He was standing a few feet away from Spartacus who was still tending to Mira’s lifeless body. Hours had passed since she had been struck down and yet Spartacus wouldn’t leave her, and Agron was never far from his grieving friend. Nasir smiled despite his sadness. Agron’s unshakable loyalty to their leader was one of the many qualities Nasir loved about him. That’s what made this even harder, he was proud of Agron but knew he was almost certainly following Spartacus to his death.

Setting down the jug of water he had been carrying he made his way over to the rebels making the ropes and took some vines in his hands. They shook slightly. Gritting his teeth he began to twist the vines together. He would not show weakness, not in front of these warriors, not in front of Agron. Nasir considered himself part of this rebellion now and he knew that the others saw him in the same way but something had changed in them all since Mira’s death. As if they would all shatter if anyone else succumbed.

Nasir didn’t notice Agron’s silent approach until he felt a hand touch softly at the back of his head. Fingers twisted in the ebony locks making Nasir sigh and close his eyes, making time stand still. Agron moved his hand and stroked Nasir’s ear. Nasir couldn’t take anymore. He stood abruptly taking Agron’s hand and leading him through from the crowd to a rocky precipice away from prying eyes. He walked almost to the edge of the cliff before letting go of Agron’s hand and finally meeting his eye. Agron looked weary, the weight of the world on his shoulders. He always tried, and succeeded, to mask his worries or fears from the others. Making a brazen show about everything and throwing himself headfirst into any dangerous situation seemingly regardless of the consequences. But he could never hide anything from Nasir.

Throwing his arms around Agron’s shoulders he pressed himself into the man in a tight embrace. Agron’s arms engulfed him, his head resting close to Nasir’s neck. They stayed like that for some time, just holding each other not needing to do anything else. Eventually Nasir shifted and tilted his head to dot soft kisses along Agron’s neck, biting lightly at the skin. He needed to taste Agron. To gather as much of him to his heart now they were all on the brink.

“Are you afraid?” Nasir’s words came out in a whisper afraid his voice might crack if he spoke any louder. He knew the answer. He could feel it all over Agron’s body and now looking into those beautiful green eyes, he could see how deep the fear ran.

“Only of losing you.” Agron sighed and pulled his little man closer, their bodies fitting together perfectly. Agron cupped Nasir’s head in both hands but instead of the kiss Nasir was expecting Agron began running his fingers over Nasir’s features. Nasir closed his eyes as Agron slid rough, battle hardened fingertips over Nasr’s lips, tickling the sensitive flesh. Fingers traced the line of his jaw, rubbing softly over earlobes then up and around his hairline. Nasir gripped on to Agron’s biceps. Agron brushed his fingers lightly over Nasir’s dark eyelashes and then down the bridge of his nose back to his mouth. The wine coloured lips parting at Agron’s touch. Fingers were replaced with lips and tongue and they kissed with a longing passion. Agron sucked on Nasir’s bottom lip, he did so often, and bit down slightly before releasing it.

“I nearly lost you once before, little man. I won’t let it happen again.” Agron grinned down at the younger man but in that moment Nasir could see how young Agron really was. He was afraid and even his beautiful green eyes look strained. After his brother died Agron had built up walls to protect himself. He had no one left to care for so had become a man whose only reason for living was vengeance. Nasir had changed that. Agron now lived with purpose again. He sighed and stroked Agron’s cheek.

“You can’t promise me that. When you go over that cliff I will be alone again. I should be coming with you!” Nasir couldn’t help it. Tears welled in his eyes. He began pacing up and down at the edge of the cliff kicking little rocks over the edge and into nothingness. Agron didn’t speak but let Nasir work of some of his anger? Frustration? Grief? Everything he was feeling.

When Nasir stopped pacing Agron moved to stand behind him placing one hand on his hip and the other above his heart. He could feel Nasir’s heartbeat, fast and irregular.

“You will be coming with me.” Nasir covered Agron’s hand, still on Nasir’s chest, with his own.

“Do you feel my heart beating Nasir? That’s where you are. Always. And I am in here.” Agron said tapping his fingers on Nasir’s chest.

A tear escaped from Nasir’s lashes. Nodding he wiped the tear away using Agron’s hand. He knew that he would forever be joined to Agron even if oceans separated them. Whatever happened in this life they would be together in the afterlife.

Agron’s hand snaked from under Nasir’s and moved slowly down his chest brushing over his nipple causing it to harden. The other hand he had placed on his hip went to the top of Nasir’s breeches and slid inside the material making Nasir buck his hips. He took Nasir’s cock in his hand and squeezed the tip between his fingers before running his hand up and down the length making it swell. Nasir rose up on his tiptoes when Agron simultaneously pumped his now throbbing erection and twisted his nipple, crying out at the flood of pain and pleasure being dealt to him. Agron kissed Nasir deeply, pushing his tongue against Nasir’s, causing muffled moans from both of them. He wanted Agron so desperately that he knew he wouldn’t last long. He hooked his hand around Agron’s bare thigh and ground his ass against him.

“Agron! Uhh fuck… Yes!” Nasir pressed his hips into Agron’s frantic hand to add more friction. He turned his head to take Agron’s mouth in his again, tongue and breath and teeth clashing together. It wasn’t long before Nasir could feel the tension in his balls rising and with a few more strokes he came hard, hot streams of fluid coating Agron’s fist. Agron held Nasir close as the last waves of orgasm rocked through his body. Letting go of Nasir’s spent cock he turned him around so they were facing each other. Agron kissed Nasir’s forehead. Nasir placed his hands on Agron’s chest and looked up at this man who was his whole world. They would always be together. Somehow Nasir felt better.

“It’s nearly time. We had better go.” Nasir said reluctantly taking Agron’s hand.

They walked back into the camp. Everyone was gathered around waiting for Spartacus to speak, restless and alive with anticipation. Agron let go of Nasir’s hand and looked into his eyes. There was nothing either of them could say so with the slightest of nods Agron walked to stand next to their fearless leader and Nasir picked up the rope that lead to Agron. He gripped on to it like a lifeline, his biceps pulling taught and his sandals digging into the loose ground. Spartacus spoke to the group before him as only he could. A burning, impassioned speech that made Nasir’s heart beat faster, bursting with pride. Just being in this brave warrior’s presence could make any man fight to the death for him.

Thunder boomed in the distance and the heavens opened showering them with fat raindrops.

“The sound will mask decent, the gods bless us with good fortune!” Agron yelled out like a battle cry, grinning like a crazed beast. When his eyes met Nasir’s he inhaled deeply and the grin faded to a look of determination. Nasir gazed back. An unspoken promise passed between them. “I will find you again my love.”

Agron wrapped the vine around his waist and moved to the edge of the cliff with Spartacus, Crixus and Gannicus. Nasir felt Agron’s weight at the end of the rope. It was the last physical connection he had to his lover, his best friend. Their eyes met one more time, the memory of Agron here and now would be seared on Nasir’s memory for the rest of his life. With the smallest flash of a smile, only for Nasir, Agron disappeared over the edge of the mountain.


End file.
